The Internet of Everything (IoE) brings people, services, data, smart objects, sensors and devices together. Orchestration systems, such as those used in cloud computing, can create virtual networks of virtual machines. These orchestration systems are generic systems using scripts and data bases to create specific networks of processes.
Orchestration systems provide a static way of describing applications that are likely to become dynamic and thus hard to manage well. Orchestration systems can configure and protect distributed applications by creating virtual machines and virtual networks based purely on segregation, which can prove simplistic and unenforceable.